DRW Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is the sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. It was released on September 28th in North America, September 30th in Japan and September 24th in Europe on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Windows PC. The release date was delayed numerous times due to certain development issues. It is set in a Las Vegas-like setting called Fortune City, apparently one of many places in America to have fallen to the zombie disease. Two DLC-games have been announced, one being released, Case Zero and Case West, acting as the prologue and epilogue games respectively for Dead Rising 2. Story Synopsis The game takes place five years after the original, in a Las Vegas-like city called Fortune City. The children Carlito infected with the parasite have infected the American population causing a more widespread outbreak. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was living a simple family life in Las Vegas, when a zombie outbreak occurred and it came crashing down. His wife became a zombie, and infected their daughter, Katey. In order to save her, he went to Fortune City to become a contestant on the reality show Terror is Reality ''to get enough money to buy the anti-zombification drug Zombrex, for his daughter. Chuck participated the show and won, but after the show an explosion occured, causing an outbreak. Chuck is framed as the man who caused the outbreak. Now Chuck has 3 days to prove that he is innocent and to find more Zombrex for Katey. 72 Hour Mode 72 Hour mode Overtime Mode Overtime Mode Gameplay ''Dead Rising 2 introduces a great deal of new weapons and items, and the potential onscreen zombie count is set to be dramatically increased to as high as 7000, at least ten times that of the original. The new protagonist of Dead Rising 2 has been officially named by Capcom as Chuck Greene. Frank West was said not to appear "in the new game" and is "taking a break" at the Dead Rising 2 panel at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego. Recently Frank was announced to appear in the epilogue for Dead Rising 2 named Dead Rising 2: Case West, it will involve both Chuck and Frank working together. This too will be a Xbox Live exclusive. No news yet on when it is released. However, they said it will be available after Dead Rising 2's release date in the US. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 includes both two player co-op and a more traditional four player multiplayer mode. Terror is Reality A multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges; these challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. There will be a total of 9 different challenges. The Terror is Reality game show is very similar to American Gladiators. Players can transfer the money they collected from this mode to the main game. Co-Op Asides from the more traditional four player mode, the game features an online two player Co-Op mode. Two players will be able to take control of two different Chuck Greenes and complete the story mode together. Getting level ups will be integrated, and will be saved for both players. If they find a combo card that player will keep it, regardless of host status. Money will also be saved for both players. During story progression only the host will keep story progress. If a player is downed they can call for help and be revived via food. Development On February 9, 2009, Capcom officially confirmed that Dead Rising 2 is in development for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC gaming platforms. It will be developed by Capcom Games Vancouver (formerly known as Blue Castle Games), a Canadian games company. Special Editions Outbreak Edition Exclusive to Europe, the Outbreak edition features a detailed 12″ zombie figurine complete with accessories (including a Servbot head), a download token for a bonus theme pack plus additional bonus content for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Zombrex Edition Available in both North America and Europe, the Zombrex edition comes as a two-disc steelbook case and includes a Zombrex syringe pen, prescription notepad, prospectus sales brochure, safety card, and a 48-page hardback Dead Rising 2 art book. In addition to those items, the Xbox 360 Zombrex edition will include a DVD featuring a high-definition "Making of" featurette, along with the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun movie, and the PlayStation 3 Zombrex edition will include a Blu-Ray disc featuring the "Making of" featurette, as well as a voucher for a downloadable XMB theme. (European version of the Zombrex edition only contains the Pen & Making of DVD in the steel case regardless of console.) High Stakes Edition The "High Stakes" edition includes a copy of the game, an in-game outfit, a poker set, a visitor map, and a DLC voucher. One special edition will have a special ticket that can be used to redeem a 6 foot tall zombie replica. Endings Ending S (True Ending) Chuck completes all cases, giving Katey all the 4 doses of Zombrex she needs and giving TK Zombrex after he's bitten. Doing this triggers Overtime Mode. Chuck defeats Sullivan and calls in the media choppers to help evacuate the survivors. Arriving back at the bunker, Chuck discovers that Katey, Stacey and TK are missing. Refusing to leave without them, he stays in the safehouse as the rest of the survivors are evacuated. TK contacts Chuck by radio, saying that he has taken Katey and Stacey, and will harm them unless Chuck cooperates with him. TK then sends Chuck to collect a variety of items from around the city. After collecting all the items, TK calls Chuck to the arena. When he arrives, TK knocks him out with a cattle prod, and suspends him upside-down above the Slicecycle arena with Katey and Stacey hanging next to him. TK begins slowly lowering all three towards the awaiting crowd of zombies below. Chuck manages to escape and climb up to the platform, where he goes head to head with TK. Eventually, Chuck is able to get the better of TK and tosses him over a ledge and down into a small crowd of zombies. Then he pulls up Katey and Stacey, unties them and leaves the arena. Getting this Ending will Reward you with 100 000 PP, and the knights armour. Ending A Chuck completes all cases and gives Katey her Zombrex, but doesn't give any Zombrex to TK Chuck defeats Sullivan and calls in the media choppers to help evacuate the survivors. Chuck lands with the helicopter and finds Stacey and Katey but they cant find Katey's backpack. Chuck goes to find it, but just as he is about to pick it up, a zombified TK exits the elevator and grabs Chuck, holding Chuck down long enough for additional zombies to surround him. Chuck screams to Stacey to leave with the chopper after she grabs the backpack he tosses. As the chopper lifts off, the scene starts to end with Chuck being pulled into the elevator TK emerged from, with other zombies. The scene finally closes as Chuck is on the ground in the elevator, holding TK off him as the other zombies move in closer. Chuck's name is finally clean and stories from the survivors marks him as hero for them. Whatever happened to Chuck is still unknown, was he eaten by TK, the firebombing continued and got rid of him or if he escaped is a question that will remain with no answer. The outbreak was later to be known as "Fortune's End". Getting this ending rewards you with 75 000 PP. Ending B Chuck manage to get Zombrex for Katey and solves all cases either but fails to complete case 6-4 or after you complete case 6-4 your time before the firebombing ran out. A cutscene is shown as the firebombing occures, wiping out the entire Fortune City with it. Getting this Ending Rewards you with 50 000 PP. Ending C Chuck fails to solve the first case, but you keep Katey alive giving her Zombrex, staying on the safe house until the 10 AM of September 28th, when military arrives. (This is debatable; one player has gotten this by being in the safe house, and solving most cases, including all compulsory ones; but did not look at the security cameras before the deadline; the result was getting ending C.) Katey, Stacey, and Chuck see the military arrive, much to their relief - however, Chuck hears gunshots outside, and tells Stacey and Katey to stay where they are. Before he can leave the room, however, he is gunned down. The attacker is presumably Sullivan. (Reason: the sounds of gunshoots was from a pistol.) Getting this ending Awards you with 25 000 PP. Ending D Chuck fails to reach the underground in time and he's not in the safehouse. You can also fail any of the main cases before 6-1 or not giving Katey any of the 4 doses of Zombrex she needs, but always staying outside the safe house until the 10 AM of September 28th, when military arrives. A sequence is shown where Chuck wakes up in the back of a military van, where three angry soldiers (who, for obvious reasons, believe Chuck to be behind the outbreak) threaten him and express their disgust. They then hear bumping from outside the van and open the door, revealing the gas has been released. A caption then appears stating that the military cleanup failed and that no one made it out of the city alive. The incident was from that point onwards called the "Greene Outbreak." Ending F Chuck fails at giving Katey any of the 4 doses of Zombrex she needs and survive until the 10 AM of September 28th, when the military arrives. If Chuck is inside the safe house when the military arrives, a cutscene will show Chuck staring at Katey's backpack. Stacey tries to reassure Chuck that it wasn't his fault, but Chuck does not respond. Two zombies enter, and Stacey backs away, but Chuck is catatonic, and does nothing as the zombies to drag him to the ground and eat him alive, as Stacey watches in horror. Due to the safehouse breach, the post-ending screen states no survivors were found, and the incident would be called the "Greene Outbreak." Unofficial Endings #Chuck fails at getting the equipment for TK during OVERTIME. As a result, TK loses his patience, and claims that "Chuck has better things to do", while lowering the kidnapped Stacey and Katey into a pit of zombies. Gallery Image:Copy_of_DR2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 logo File:DR2OutbreakEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Outbreak edition File:DR2ZombrexEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Zombrex edition File:DR2HighStakes1.jpg|Dead Rising 2: High Stakes edition Zombrex EU.jpg|European zombrex edition. deadrising2_box_japan.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Japanese Box Art Dead Rising 2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 box art References See Also * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero * Dead Rising 2: Case West External links *[http://deadrising-2.com/ Official website of Dead Rising 2] *Blue Castle Games official website *Capcom official website * Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2